Talk:Item properties (Dragon Age II)
damage across 2m The +X type damage across 2m doesn't seem to do anything, does it do damage only at the range of 2m, do the damage to opponents between you and your opponent in a line of 2m or radius of 2m for the whole path? Known examples - Bow of Starkhaven (exiled prince, type=nature) and Voracity (type=fire). --SilentShadow 20:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) These elemental types do appear to be working correctly, at least tested with Swarm. 2m is far too short of a range, however, to ever practically hit multiple enemies with it. It literally requires for them to be right on top of each other. One thing of note, at least with Swarm, is that these effects do not appear to stack with the effects of Elemental Weapons. If you have Elemental Weapons active, then it will override the bonus damage and not proc at all. This is easiest to witness using a bow and Rain of Arrows ability. Each tick from Rain of Arrows will proc bonus damage, however you will only ever see one magical number -- either from the weapon or Elemental Weapons -- at any given time. It's possible the in-game damage scroll merely doesn't pick up these numbers, however; additional testing is required to be sure. --Murmurs :it means wen you hit a targeted enemy, that enemy and every enemy within radius of 2m near him will get additional damage (however this damage bonus is very smal) It seems very hit-and-miss whether this property has any effect. I have gotten it to work, when applied to a melee weapon, against human guards ("Birthright".) Other times, it seems to do nothing. Perhaps the 2m figure isn't accurate (or maybe 'm' doesn't mean meters?) --AquaLung99 September 7, 2014 Improves with level-up Wonder what would happen if you'd use the weapon until you level up (you level up first) then give it to your companion that's about to level up, would it level up twice? --SilentShadow 20:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :No, as far as I can tell it's simply a bonus the size of which depends on its current user's current level. So it's not exploitable, sorry! :) --Muddlehead (talk) 01:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Improves Blood Magic This property was changed from 1 to 0.25 with patch 1.03 Can anyone confirm that an instance of this property still at 1 exists in the current state of the game or should the entry be changed to reflect this update? --RoseLegion (talk) 09:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :The property is now universally 0.25 according to 1.03 Patch Notes entry updated --RoseLegion (talk) 22:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Bonus to lockpicking/Disarm traps/evade traps Do we have a source on the "Multiplies Cunning score by 1.5 for the purposes of evading traps." effect? The information I've seen stated the effect was "+10 Cunning for the purposes of lockpicking." As per Codex entry: Traps I'm using the three interchangeably because it's also my understanding that all three use the same mechanic. Has anyone tested this in Patch 1.03 /1.02 ? --RoseLegion (talk) 10:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Tested on the under Patch 1.03, a multiplier of 1.5 is indeed correct. I was already in Act 3 (and not a Rogue) however so I have not yet been able to test how/if this effect stacks. Can anyone provide information regarding how that mechanism functions? --RoseLegion (talk) 22:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) it does not stack and if you equip your rogue with more than 1 item with this same property you get the bonus only once cunning of any rogue character which equip an item with one of these properties counts 150% towards mentioned action!(lockpicking , Disarm traps or evade traps) - JH EP - Talk - 23:10, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Enemies drop accessories If I equip a follower with an "Enemies drop more coin/ better equipment" accessory, will it still work? --Bitterlily (talk) 21:09, January 28, 2014 (UTC) yes it works as long as that companion is in your current party - JH EP - Talk - 23:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! --Bitterlily (talk) 00:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) How do fractions of damage count? I'm putting this question here because I have to pick an accessory for Fenris. He currently has a sword that does 20 physical damage and has two +4 Fire runes on it. I realize from reading the article that resistance makes things not nearly this simple, but if he attacks a street urchin with 0 armor and no fire resistance, an accessory could give him +3% physical damage (0.6 hits, presumably) or (for a different choice) +4% fire damage (0.32 hits). Do those fractions get through? (That is, is there any point to either accessory?) Does rounding occur, making the physical damage more appealing? Or am I better off hoping that actual enemies have less fire resistance than armor, making the extra fire damage better? --Bitterlily (talk) 22:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Chance to enslave normal enemies (Charm) This seems to work, lasts around 10 seconds. The ITEM_PROPERTIES_POWERS entry specifies the chance of it happening. The readout on the weapon will never show higher than 2.5% chance (which I think represents 1.0 power), but using higher values does in fact seem to affect the chance of it happening. --AquaLung99 September 7, 2014